The present invention relates generally to fluid applicators and more specifically to applicators of the type known as markers wherein fluid contained in an elongated, cylindrical body is dispensed by capillary action through a porous tip which is in communication with the interior of the container. In such devices, the rate at which the marking fluid or ink is dispensed is determined by the porosity of the tip. Since the porous tip also serves as a seal to block the free flow of fluid from the interior of the applicator, the porousity of the tip must be such that only a relatively low rate of flow is permitted. This means that for certain applications, the tip will dispense too lightly or unevenly. One such application for which the device of the present invention may be used is in the creation and development of artistic works using several different applicators each dispensing a different color ink.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a means for controlling flow from a fluid applicator of the type mentioned at selected rates of flow in accordance with particular individual requirements which can be suited to the end use of the applicator.